Starting Over
by naley11
Summary: Season Five. It's after Nathan's accident and he's been walking for four months. There's no Nanny Carrie drama. Nathan and Haley are trying to recover from the pressures of the accident and trying to get back to what they love. Nathan/Haley/Jamie story.


Starting Over

Starting Over

Chapter One

Morning

_My name is Nathan Scott. For years, my identity was basketball. One year ago, that identity was taken away forever. It is my mission to bring basketball back into my life, and music back into Haley's._

Nathan woke up and looked to Haley's side of the bed. It was empty. Nathan got up and left the room. He found Haley in the kitchen making breakfast for Jamie.

"Hey Jamie," Nathan said. "Are you ready for school?"

"Uh huh," Jamie said. "It's show and tell week. I go tomorrow."

"What are you gonna bring?" Nathan asked.

"I'm gonna bring your state champion basketball if it's okay with you," Jamie said.

"Sure it is," Nathan said. "I'll even bring you to school with it tomorrow."

"Will you stay for my presentation?" Jamie asked.

"Definitely," Nathan said. "Well, you better go get dressed for school. Then you can eat your breakfast," Nathan said.

"Okay Daddy," Jamie said. Jamie ran up the stairs to his room to get dressed.

"So, I was thinking that I might go to Luke's first practice today. I heard he picked the team. I wanna see how they are," Nathan said.

"That sounds fine," Haley said. "I can drive you there and Lucas and drive you home."

"Haley, I think I'm able to drive. I've been walking for the past four months," Nathan said.

"The doctor said not to drive until you've been walking for six months," Haley said.

"I'm fine," Nathan said.

"What if something happens?" Haley said.

"I'll have my cell phone, and it's not like I'd be driving on deserted roads," Nathan said. "What time does Jamie have to be at school again?"

"In half an hour," Haley said. "Can you go hurry him along up there so he can eat his breakfast?"

"Yeah," Nathan said. Nathan walked up the stairs and into Jamie's room. Jamie was playing with his bunny, Chester.

"What are you doin' Jimmy Jam?" Nathan asked. "We gotta get you dressed before mommy finds out." Jamie put Chester back in his cage and then went into his closet to pick out his clothes. Nathan put on his socks while Jamie put on his shirt. He pulled on his jeans and then grabbed his shoes.

"You can put those on downstairs. Get down there quick before mommy comes up here looking for you," Nathan said.

"Are you coming Daddy?" Jamie asked.

"I gotta get dressed too. I'll be down in a few minutes," Nathan said. Jamie ran down the stairs and back into the kitchen while Nathan got dressed.

"Hurry up and eat Jamie," Haley said. "You don't wanna be late for your school."

"Are you gonna take me?" Jamie asked.

"Sorry, sweetie but, I've gotta go to work," Haley said. "Daddy's gonna take you though."

"Who's gonna pick me up?" Jamie asked.

"Daddy is as far as I know," Haley said.

Just then Nathan walked in.

"Nathan can you pick Jamie up from school today?" Haley asked.

"What time does school get out?" Nathan asked.

"At two, like usual," Haley said.

"Well, I could pick him up, but practice is at three today. Is Brooke free today?" Nathan said.

"No she has some presentation today," Haley said.

"Can I go with you to practice?" Jamie asked.

"If your mom says its okay," Nathan said.

"Can I Mommy?" Jamie asked.

"I guess so," Haley said. "Make sure he doesn't get hit by a ball or anything."

"I will," Nathan said. "Let's go Jimmy Jam or you're gonna be late. School starts at eight right?"

"Uh huh," Jamie said. "Let me get my backpack." Jamie ran upstairs to his room.

"You don't have to ask me about everything Jamie does. You're his dad and I think you're able to make good decisions for him," Haley said.

"Well, I want to make sure we're on the same page for things," Nathan said.

"Believe me, if I have a problem with something I'll let you know," Haley said. Jamie came back down with his backpack.

"Are you ready to go now Jamie?" Nathan asked.

"Uh huh," Jamie said. "Bye Mommy." Jamie ran over to Haley and gave her a hug.

"Bye Jamie," Haley said. "Have a good day at school. Maybe I'll come visit you at practice. What time does practice start?"

"Three," Nathan said. "It's after school."

"Well, then I'll definitely coming to see you," Haley said. "I could bring Jamie home with me then."

"But I wanna stay at practice with Daddy," Jamie said.

"We'll see," Haley said.

"You could sit on the bleachers and grade papers or something," Nathan said.

"We'd still have to drive the two cars home," Haley said.

"Not if I drive you to work," Nathan said.

"Well, I guess we could do that," Haley said. "No we can't. Jamie has to be at school in ten minutes and I have to be at work in five."

"Well, then I'll see you at school," Nathan said giving Haley a kiss.

"Oh, wait Jamie, don't forget your lunch," Haley said picking up the lunch box and handing it to him.

"Bye Mommy," Jamie said. Then he left holding Nathan's hand.

"I'll call you on my break Nathan," Haley called.

"Okay, call me on my cell," Nathan replied. Haley left the house and got into her car. She pulled out just before Nathan finished strapping Jamie in on his booster chair. She beeped and waved as she went. She saw Jamie waving back.

Nathan got into the drivers' seat and looked into the backseat to Jamie.

"Are you ready?" Nathan asked.

"Yep," Jamie said. Nathan put on his sunglasses and then pulled out of the driveway.

They pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later.

"Do you want me to walk you in or let you out here?" Nathan asked.

"Do you wanna come in and meet my teacher?" Jamie asked.

"Sure," Nathan said. He pulled into a parking spot and got out. Jamie got himself out and waited for Nathan to come open the door. Nathan picked Jamie out of the car and set him on the ground. He grabbed the backpack and lunch box in one hand and closed the door with the other. He took Jamie's hand as they crossed the parking lot. They walked into the school together and Jamie led them to his classroom. There were three other students in there and the teacher.

Jamie dragged Nathan over to the teacher.

"Hi Mrs. Jagelski, this is my daddy," Jamie said.

"Hi I'm Nathan," he said. "You're Jake's mom aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," she said. "I've heard a lot about you from him and Jamie. It's nice to finally meet you."

"The same to you," Nathan said. "So how is Jake?"

"Oh, he's fine," Mrs. Jagelski said. "He's still in Savannah and he and Nicky have finally figured out their problems. Nicky gets Jenny every other weekend and Jake gets her the rest of the time. They're both okay with that set up. Jake actually lets Nicky visit more often than that with him there. They're both doing well."

"It's about time he could settle down. I wish he'd been able to finish school and come back to Tree Hill," Nathan said.

"Actually he is," Mrs. Jagelski said.

"He's finishing school?" Nathan asked.

"No, he's coming back to Tree Hill," Mrs. Jagelski said.

"He is?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, I'm surprised he hasn't contacted any of you. He's hoping to get a job at the factory or somewhere like that," Mrs. Jagelski said.

"Well, I can look into some other options for him too. I worked in that factory for a week and it's tough," Nathan said.

"That would be wonderful," Mrs. Jagelski said. "I can give you his cell phone if you find something else."

"That would be great," Nathan said. "I'd love to talk to him."

"I'm sure he would love to talk to you," Mrs. Jagelski said.

"How old is Jenny these days?" Nathan asked.

"She's six in a month," she said.

"Wow, I can't believe how long it's been since I've seen her. Haley wasn't even pregnant with this guy yet," Nathan said.

"Yes, time does fly," she said. "Why don't you go find your seat James? I'm going to start class in a minute."

Jamie walked away with his backpack and sat down at a table.

"Well, I'll let you get your class started," Nathan said. "It's great to finally meet you. I'll be here tomorrow for Jamie's show and tell presentation if that's alright."

"Oh, yeah that's fine," she said. "We don't do show and tell until the end of the day though. If you came at around one o'clock then that would be good."

"What time is your lunch in here?" Nathan asked.

"It's at twelve-thirty to one o'clock," Mrs. Jagelski said.

"Do you think I could bring in pizza and drinks for the class. Am I allowed to do that?" Nathan asked.

"Well, you are but you don't have to," Mrs. Jagelski said.

"I want to," Nathan said. "How many kids are in the class?"

"There are seven but they probably won't eat much. They don't have very large stomachs," she said.

"Well, I'll bring pizza and juice for the whole class and the teachers too. Is it just you?" Nathan asked.

"There's one other helper but, she's not here today," she said.

"That's fine. That's ten people then," he said. "No one has any allergies right?"

"No, there aren't any allergies in this class," she said.

"Well, I'll bring the lunch tomorrow at twelve-thirty," Nathan said. "Do you think everyone will eat cheese?"

"That's probably the only thing they'll eat," she said. "I'll make up a note for the kids to take home so their parents don't make them a lunch."

"Perfect," Nathan said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Nathan carried the backpack and lunch box over to Jamie and gave him a kiss good-bye. "I'll see you after school Jamie. You better be ready for basketball practice."

"We're going home first right?" Jamie asked.

"For a little while, why?" Nathan asked.

"I wanna change," Jamie said.

"Then we'll definitely go home. We don't want your clothes to get dirty," Nathan said.

"Bye Daddy," Jamie said.

"Bye Jamie," Nathan said. Then he left and got into his car. He spent his morning picking up groceries and preordering an extra-large cheese pizza for the next day so he wouldn't forget. Then he went home and waited for two o'clock to roll around so he could pick up Jamie.

**So, I hope you like this new story. I don't like how they always try to break Nathan and Haley up so this is my story that takes place after the accident, but without all the Nanny Carrie issue. Nathan and Haley obviously still have problems that they need to work out because of the accident. Hopefully, you'll like it.**


End file.
